The Horror of Our Love
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: Bakura expresses his feelings for Ryou with the help of a song. Songfic, M/M, insanity.


The Horror of Our Love

A songfic by Naria Lacour de Fanel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! characters the property of Takahashi Kazuki, nor do I own "The Horror of Our Love" which is property of Ludo! I own my own brand of crazy.

Rating: R for creepy imagery.

Pairing: Bakura and Ryou...it's complicated.

A/N: Um, well, I know I have other fics that I kinda need to update...but this has been nagging me for a long time! ^_^ You see, "The Horror of Our Love" is an awesome song by the greatest band known to mankind, LUDO!! WHOO!! It is one of their most poetic and dark songs...yeah, this came from the same guys that did "Love Me Dead" and "Good Will Hunting By Myself". Geniuses. Anyway, it's a psychopathic song about LOVE! YAY! I love psychos! *grin* And who is the bestest psycho ever? Bakura! Yep! This story (more like disturbing poem/recollection/thought process thing) is a day in the life of psychotic Bakura persuing his beloved Ryou. Deranged love is so pretty! All I can say is: Poor Ryou.

::song lyrics::

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

He doesn't know it yet, but he will be mine. Pristine, beautiful, unbroken, unstained. So unlike my own hands. So unlike my own soul.

::I'm a killer  
Cold and wrathful::

This world that turns, these people I slaughter, nothing compares to him. We are endless. We are perfect. Only together. And he will be mine.

::Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom::

I can't let you go. I can't let you be. I watch your dreaming face and wonder if you would scream if you knew. Your cry would be uplifting, salvation...salivating.

::I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones::

But, do you know I exist? Surely...Surely...you will...now. I will carve myself into your bleeding heart.

::I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you::

No one will keep you from me. No one can stop my loving depravity. My twisting. I must taint you.

::Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness::

So beautiful. Why won't you stop that? Why do you shine with grime all around you?

::Carnivorous and lusting  
To track you down among the pines::

Don't run from me. Don't hide from me. Come to me willingly, and I will savor you slowly. You can't run without legs, now can you?

::I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open::

Stay with me. Be my copper water. Be my air. I can't live without you. Let me corrode all that you are.

::Live inside you  
Oh, love I'd never hurt you::

Share your light. Share your purity. Wrap my sickness around your heart and scream for me, Darling.

::But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly ::

You are mine, forever and ever and ever. Stabbing claws into your crystal perfect soul...sharing pain...sharing lips...sharing madness.

::Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins::

Give me all that you are, and I will give you all that you fear.

::Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood::

Darkness. Sanguine delusions are the only peace we can have. Teardrops are acid and there is no salve to heal. Do you understand?

::I wake in terror  
Blackbirds screaming::

Don't deny me. Don't reject me. You can't escape yourself, Hikari.

::Dark cathedrals spilling  
Midnight on their alters::

Our place was made long ago...and you hide from your fate. Let me swallow you whole. Stop weeping now.

::I'm your servant  
My immortal  
Pale and perfect  
Such unholy heaving::

I was made to break you. Tell me what you need with your tears. How sweet, your song of pain.

::The statues close their eyes  
The room is changing  
Break my skin  
And drain me ::

Madness is a constant companion of the damned, and there is no redemption for this fetid soul. Give me my peace, my light, my Light. Lance my soul.

::Ancient language  
Speak through fingers::

Must I force you? Must I tear and gnash and gnaw your flesh? As with smiles, screams are also known to all.

::The awful edges  
Where you end and I begin  
Inside your mouth  
I cannot see  
There's catastrophe  
In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you ::

Be mine, be me. And I will not have to destroy your beauty, my solace. Ah, pity, too late. No cure-all for me, you are gone.

::And I hold your beating chambers  
Until they beat no more  
You die like angels sing::

Peace in death, they say. But you are not granted that. Cold flesh is outrageously delicious.

::Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins::

Darkness. Sanguine delusions are the only peace we can have. Teardrops are acid and there is no salve to heal. Do you understand?

::Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood::

Give me all that you are, and I will give you all that you fear.

::You're a ghost, love  
Nightgown flowing::

Gone gone gone...too short, too little time. Haunting walking nightmare, how I lovingly hate you. Fearful adoration for the peace I destroyed.

::Your body blue and walking  
Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying::

Finally! Finally you feel me! See me. Be me. Beauty no more, and I still love you.

::Living restless  
We dance in dark suspension::

Attraction to you still strong even with your rotting lightless face. Outside you look like I do on the inside. Thank you.

::And you bury me  
In the ocean floor beneath you  
Where they'll never hear us scream::

Take me with you. Keep me with you, foever and ever and ever, like we were meant to be all along. Tainted souls writhing in hatred forever and ever and ever. Oh, bliss, my Light. My new Darkness.

::Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood::

Darkness. Sanguine delusions are the only peace we can have. Teardrops are acid and there is no salve to heal. Do you understand?

Give me all that you are, and I will give you all that you fear.

Corruption eternal, Darling. Forever and ever.

And ever.

--=End=--

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Oh, that was special, wasn't it? Like I said: Poor Ryou. Light being subjected to the insane machinations of mad Darkness... I love crazies! I really don't know what I was going for there, other than: What the hell is WRONG with that guy?! I hope the broken crazed behavior wasn't too vague. Anyway, I got it outta mah system! WHEE!! ^_^

Listen to Ludo. They will rock your socks. Their songs can make you cry as hard as you can laugh. No joke! ^_^


End file.
